fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wipedout Episode 1 (transcript)
Episode 1 Intro Timmy: Hello Dimmsdale! and this is Wipedout! I'm Timmy Turner and my co-partner Cosmo Cosma Cosmo: Yes! now our obstacle courses for the qualifier are the break-away planks, big balls, log roll and finally, the fender-bender. Timmy: Now this is Wanda the 45 year old fairy who's going to the course (Horn goes off) Cosmo: There she goes and... now she's off her feet Timmy: These Cosmo you would leap the starting ramp to the platform! Cosmo: Yeah! Instead curly-hair girl ramped into the early bird hit replacement cycle Wanda: I got it! Cosmo: No! you don't have it yet Wanda. Because those are the breakaway planks! Cosmo: One of those planks are thirdy and some... (Wanda gets hit and falls to the mud) Cosmo: Breakaway! Timmy: Wanda... plastered by the planks! Cosmo: That taken years take to her life, but the mud has taken years off her face! Cosmo: Wanda's now out again as she just have to make it across the second set (Wanda falls) of planks... Both: OOOOOHHHH! (Timmy laughs) Cosmo: plastered by the planks again! Cosmo: Now she's finally through that first obstacle. And heading towards the ramp to second... The bigs balls! Wanda: I can't do it! Cosmo: No argue about to jump Wanda! that's the job of the motivator! Timmy: 45 year old Wanda making no signs! (Wanda hits and falls) the hit!... OOOOOHHH! Timmy: Into the water! Cosmo: Uhh? guess that was good but, that's the big ball wipeout. I don't kinda more! Timmy: Now here comes Kimmy! wierd! Cosmo: What's wierd? Timmy: Look! (Horn goes off) Cosmo: Well Timmy sounds like there's a showdown on our hands and here comes Kimmy! (Kimmy slips) Timmy: Is there anything to do with that baby oil that you showed me earlier. Doesn't it? Cosmo: Just because I have a 55 gallon of baby oil that I accidentally increaminated it on the entire ramping Cosmo: Okay, let's have a quiz to Kimmy. What will she do? A - Run Screaming in the Other Direction. B - Grow Wings and Fly Across or C - Wipeout! (Kimmy hits and falls) Cosmo: Why's the look-alike of you looks a-bit crazier Timmy: Because it's time for the Big balls! Kimmy: What am I suppose to do? Tootie: Jump! Cosmo: You're not the only one to move Kimmy! Meet the motivator! Now you need to move! Cosmo: Now get out of the way uh-oh! (Kimmy gets hit by the motivator) Kimmy: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Both: OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Timmy: The first victim of the motivator! I wanna know everything here! Cosmo: Now Kimmy is on the rolling log and nothing happened! Kimmy: What am I doing? Tootie: Just jump! Cosmo: Hey look! a deer Timmy: And that's the animal that signs that there's no one jumping. Cosmo: Now we're gonna (Hears Kimmy fall) we can't wait for Kimmy anymore. Sorry Dimmsdale! Timmy: When we comeback, the second half of the qualifier! Who's gonna win a gaming console? Cosmo: Find out when we come back on Wipedout! Part 2 Category:Transcripts